Not what I Expected
by IwriteUread
Summary: Basically, just to try and get me used to Fan Fiction in case you haven't guessed, this is my first FanFicton. Eggy. One shot. Rated K for mild swearing.


**Okay, this is my First Ever Fan Fiction (Go me!) I'm doing a one shot to try and get used to making them, 'cos that Guide thing is about as clear as mud…Not very clear. So here's a cute little EGGY/ILLA (whatever you prefer) one shot that will work if I'm not as retarded as I think I am! **

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bleep…_

Uh, stupid alarm clock… Doesn't it have anything better to do?

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bleep…_

Uh, Shut Up already!

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bleep…_

I levered myself up in bed, my eyes still closed.

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bleep…_

I threw my hand up wildly, trying to find it. My hand brushed it, and knocked it off the Stupid table.

_Brilliant, way to go, Ella…_I thought.

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bleep…_

Uh, the Stupid thing was mocking me.

And then, of course, I fell out of my frickin' bed.

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bleep…_

AHHH!!! Where. Is. The. Damn. Clock?

_I guess it could help if I opened my eyes, _I thought. What? I'm not a morning person. I opened my eyes, and found the clock about two inches away from my hand. Duh. I switched it off and set it on the Bedside table again. I was so tired I could have happily fallen asleep on the floor. But, thanks to the alarm clock, I was fully awake.

_Note to Self: Ask Gazzy to blow up alarm clock. _

I forced myself off the floor, groaning. I smelt something from downstairs.

_Yum, Breakfast, _I thought, suddenly realising just how hungry I was. Very. I left my room and went downstairs.

The first thing I saw when I went into the kitchen was Iggy, cooking at the stove.

"Hey," He said, turning towards me. How did he know were I was?

"Hi," I said, "What's for breakfast?"

"Uh, you mean _lunch,_" Iggy said, looking at me and raising his eyebrows, "It's half one."

"In the _afternoon?_" I asked, confused. Since when do I sleep that late?

"No, Ella, in the _morning_." Iggy said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I decided to ignore that. "Where are the rest of the Flock? And Mom? And Jeb?"

"The Flock went flying, your mom got an urgent call from the clinic and had to go, and I really don't care where Jeb is."

"And they left you here to cook for me? How cruel!" I said, trying to smother my laughter.

"Shut Up! Would you prefer Max to cook?"

"Okay, never mind." I said, shuddering. "What am I having anyway?"

"I'm making eggs."

Uh, _gross! _Seriously, am I the only person who knows I really hate eggs? Even MOM tries to feed me them sometimes!

"Iggy, I hate eggs." I said, pulling a face. Which was completely lost on the blind guy.

"Why?"

"It's like throw up on a plate!"

"Well, it's what you're getting." He said, walking to the cupboard and taking out a plate. Then, he went to get the frying pan filled with throw up. As he was coming back, I stuck my foot out. Being slightly… Not able to see, he tripped on it. The frying pan flew into the air, and egg went all over the walls, floor, and me and Iggy.

"Iggy, I'm all covered in egg!" I yelled.

"Oh, so you trip the Blind guy and it's _my _fault?" Iggy said, scowling. He was still on the floor.

"Well, if you're going to be blind, please for God's sake act like you are!" I yelled, trying to pick egg out of my hair while screaming at Iggy.

"Alright, calm yourself. Now shut up and help me up." Iggy said, rolling his eyes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. I went to let go of his hand, but…

"Um, Iggy, you can let go now." I said, my eyebrows raised. His face looked confused, like he wasn't sure why he was still holding my hand either. He absent-mindedly reached down and pulled some egg out of my hair. I reached up and brushed some off his shoulder. Then we were moving towards each other, and my mind shorted out as his lips touched mine.

That was my first ever kiss. In many ways it wasn't what I expected. Because:

a) It was with a blind, six foot four "mutant bird kid".

b) I was wearing a pair of pink pyjamas with a teddy bear on them.

And c) I was covered in egg.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaa! My first ever fan fiction, complete! Whoopdee Doo! Aren't I special? Hopefully you'll be hearing some more from me soon. I'm currently working on a fan fiction that features the WHOLE FLOCK (which means Fax and various other pairings!) that is going well. See ya's all soon!**

**Evie xx **


End file.
